


Don't Worry About Anything

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [19]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Louis tries his best, Minor Character Death, No Ship, Violet isn't taking the twins "deaths" well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 19 - Asking for help isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 9





	Don't Worry About Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Helping Hand
> 
> Losing the twins must've been hard for everybody. Especially Brody since she was forced to keep that secret, yanno?

It's been a week since Marlon and Brody returned from their hunting trip without the twins.

It's been a week since Minerva and Sophie's deaths, and Violet hasn't been getting better.

Obviously deaths can take a long time to heal from, especially if you were particularly close to the person you're mourning, but Violet hasn't stepped out of her room since the announcement Marlon made regarding their fates, and everyone's getting worried.

Louis, who had been the one to leave a tray of food outside her door everyday so she can eat, decides to take it upon himself to be the one to check on her.

Knocking softly on her door, Louis quietly asks "Violet?"

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

Okay, she's not dead. That's good. Louis can work with this.

Carefully opening the door, Louis steps into her room, not surprised to find her huddled on her bed underneath the blankets.

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to accidentally sit on her.

"Hey," he begins, not exactly sure on how to.

Violet doesn't respond, but she doesn't snap back so Louis takes that as permission to keep talking, taking a deep breath as he does so.

"Everyone is worried about you, Vi. I know you're hurting, and while I wasn't as close to... them as you were, I know how you're feeling."

He doesn't pause as he's afraid that if he does he'll lose the courage he has to talk about his feelings in the first place.

"I want to help you. I just don't know how to if I'm being honest. What can I do to help you?"

He feels awkward at having to be so honest, but Violet is his best friend, and he's definitely willing to grin and bare through his discomfort if it means reaching through to her.

There's no response for a while, and Louis almost thinks of it as rejection to his offer to help, when he hears a very soft, slightly hoarse voice from under the blankets.

"Just... stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Louis looks sadly down at Violet, and nods even though he knows she can't see it.

"Sure thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though when it comes to his emotions, Louis has a hard time talking about them if they're not positive. Like if he's worried, scared, sad, ect. It takes him a lot to open up.
> 
> I also feel like because Violet is his best friend, it's easier to open up to her than it is with others.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
